<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adjustments by greensaysk (opacre)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545166">Adjustments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk'>greensaysk (opacre)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Venom (Movie 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Symbiote Sex (Marvel), Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/opacre/pseuds/greensaysk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bonded 24/7 to an alien parasite – Venom has finally taken a liking to the pet name even though Eddie will never admit to his fondness of being called a pussy whatever the alien says – has brought up certain interesting adjustments for both of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being bonded 24/7 to an alien parasite – Venom has finally taken a liking to the pet name even though Eddie will never admit to his fondness of being called a pussy whatever the alien says – has brought up certain interesting adjustments for both of them.  For the symbiote, it means learning to sulkily curl around Eddie’s neck instead of getting ready to devour every time they pass a delicious smelling morsel Eddie says is not edible because “We don’t eat people!  Also, the scents are a lie, she doesn’t actually taste of chocolate, trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For Eddie it means, as a relatively healthy man in his prime, he wakes with a long black tendril wrapped around his morning wood, pulsating and undulating around his stiff member while he sleepily moans his way into wakefulness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Consciousness is slow to come to him, lost as he is in the rhythmic pulses of pleasure flowing through him as the firm tentacle tugs and squeezes and he feels others running down his chest, wrapping around his legs, teasing at his balls and the place behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He comes with a loud groan as a tip touches his slit, delving in and swirling and he gasps in deep gulping breaths, fully awake as he lies staring at his cracked ceiling while the tentacles lazily swirl back in him, shuddering at the feel of them melding back into his body, playfully drawing circles in the sticky mess on his belly as they disappear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We found that very satisfactory</b>
  <span>, the symbiote hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck,” Eddie hoarsely says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not an adjustment Eddie minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So now he wakes up in the mornings with the symbiote lazily pulling on his early morning erection, learning the places to twist around, where to press hard, where to tease soft, the spots that have Eddie groaning and pushing his hips up into the winding coil.  He wakes with overwhelming pleasure running through every inch of his body as the symbiote feeds back into his rising orgasm, eager and excited as it chases that heady rush of mindless ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Yessss</b>
  <span>, the symbiote sighs as Eddie shouts and comes helplessly, spurting over the tentacle that spreads out like a million tongues licking at him enthusiastically, chasing every drop possessively while he sobs at the overstimulation on his wrung out cock, desperate for another go.  In his blurred out vision he sees the black slickness pull from him, the teeth nibbling at his neck, the eyes focused on his blissed-out expression, the long tongue dragging against his tears, down his chest and lapping at the salty bitterness with the other tendrils.  It follows the sticky stream to his balls, teasing thoughtfully around them and Eddie blinks blearily as he thinks he feels something curiously touch him there before his alarm blazes and reminds him of his early meeting with a source.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The symbiote withdraws back into his skin as Eddie stumbles for the shower, sulkily grumbling as Eddie goes about getting ready for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” Eddie mutters as he roughly towels off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What?  Why tomorrow?  Why not now?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie shoves himself in his shirt and carefully doesn’t think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eddie!</b>
  <span> the symbiote complains and he feeds it extra tater tots as they run out the door.  The day is long and busy and Venom takes great joy in rearing up over a group terrorizing immigrants in their apartment complexes in a parody of patriotism.  Venom has an extra layer of satisfaction as it snatches the fleeing future turds, humming as it imagines far more interesting uses with the writhing tendrils before they finally crunch down on their heads (“Ugh, why the hell do they always taste like shit beer?” Eddie grumbles in disgust afterwards) and go home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie is dozing off when he allows himself to sleepily think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something thick and hard is probing at his ass, he’s suspended above his bed, slick tentacles curled around his middle, holding up his arms, spreading his legs, hungrily swallowing around his cock and that’s all before Eddie finally opens his eyes in the morning, meeting wide white eyes and a very toothy grin below him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>FINALLY</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Eddie shouts because the black slickness around his dick is sucking even harder now while the tentacle at his back stiffens and starts easing in and he has a wild thought that he’s not gonna be sitting well at all for the next week based on the general feel of its thickness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Relax</b>
  <span>, the symbiote urges and Eddie struggles to find something to push back against, to push into the thick tentacle pushing in and feeling around, flicking against something that sends his head snapping back and leaves him screaming.  The scream cuts short when another slick feeler slips into his mouth, swelling and swirling around his tongue. </span>
  <b> Yes, we like this, don’t we?</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie moans his agreement, fighting to keep his eyes open over the assault on his senses.  The alien eyes watch him lustfully as he suckles on the warm hardness in his mouth, the wicked tongue running over sharply pointed teeth sending a shiver of dangerous pleasure thorough Eddie’s body.  He jerks as the tongue moves, stretching as it sweeps across his chest, spending time with each nipple and he jerks as more tentacles come out and start pinching at them, burning sweet and sensitive.  His hips try to pump in the air and he whimpers as the tendrils at his cock trace the underside, massage his testicles and tickle his perineum to the tune of the tentacle pumping steadily and out of his hole, spreading and curling inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of it continues as he’s carried carefully around the middle, held firmly by his wrists, massaged around his legs by each spread of black across his body.  He’s overwhelmed, choking, drool falling from the sides of his mouth as the feeler in his mouth starts getting warmer, the licks and squeezes becoming more frantic and the fucking tentacle getting faster and slamming into him so hard he’s grunting and groaning and incoherent before finally he stiffens and sighs heavily as his release pours out of him, onto the inky strands surrounding him, slick and sticky twining together as he’s gently draped onto the bed, shivering and overheated.  He feels gentle strokes on his back, on his sides, curling contently all around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>We’re ready again</b>
  <span>, the symbiote purrs and Eddie thumps his head on his pillow. So, maybe another rule.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for Kinktober 2018 and just being posted.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>